Grimm Hunter Zero
by Temporal Diamond
Summary: The Legendary Reploid Zero has defeated Dr. Weil on Ragnarok and accepted his fate. However, he didn't die. Instead, he was in another world and was repaired by huntress in training Ruby Rose. How will Zero fare against the White Fang and the Grimm?
1. Reawakening

**After Weil's defeat at the hands of the Legendary Reploid Zero, Ragnarok is on its final moments before its destruction. Zero knew that it was too late for him to be transported back to Earth, so he waited for the inevitable, all the while thinking of the time he had spent helping Ciel and the resistance fight off against Neo Arcadia.** **What happend instead was something that he didn't prepare for.**

Z:"Ciel,X, everyone... I found what I'm fighting for... Thank you..." Ragnarok has been destroyed and pieces of the giant space station crashed onto the Earth. However, Zero's body hasn't been found, because he's no longer on the planet. Elsewhere, 4 young students were going on their normal lives in a legendary academy when they suddenly got a report of an unknown wreckage, evidently from space. What they uncovered was not space treasure, but a red robot with flowing golden hair. This is the story of the Legendary Reploid's new life in Remnant.

 **5 hours earlier**

Ruby Rose, a young student in Beacon, a highly proclaimed academy, training hunters to fight off the infamous creatures of Grimm, and the leader of one of its best first year teams, team RWBY, was just doing her usual checkup on her scythe/sniper rifle **Crescent Rose**. Everyone else, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and her half sister Yang Xiao Long, finished their classes as their semester break started.

RS:"And done!" Ruby just finished her precious scythe and wondered what awaits for her and WBY.

WS:"So we have a couple weeks before the next semester starts, we should use that time to evaluate our skills and think up on how to improve them." The heiress is adamant on becoming the next owner of the Schnee Dust Company, so she wants to improve in her fighting capabilities. The other member of the team is concerned about something else.

BB:"But what about the White Fang? They're still committing acts of violence, and to make it even worse, that scumbag Torchwick is with them." The faunus of the group speaks her concerns of what had happened in the docks. She can't sit around doing nothing.

YXL:"Blake, we still have time to look for them, besides, we should relax after what happened." The brawler (and bad pun machine) of the team wanted nothing more than to rest after running around searching for her faunus partner for several hours.

RR:"Hmm? I got a message from Ozpin. Wonder what it is?" She grabbed her scroll and told WBY whats so important that the headmaster needed to see them.

WS:"'Unknown Wreckage Found Near Forever Fall?' It looks far more advanced than our technology despite the condition its in."

RR:"All the more reason to investigate right? Besides, we might even find something valuable there, like treasure or new weapons."

YXL:"Did someone say treasure? If so, then count me in!"

And so team RWBY asked the headmaster Ozpin to investigate this wreckage, in hopes of finding valuable artifacts and weaponry.

 **Present**

RR:"Okay, we're here at the target location."

WS:"To say that this wreckage had advanced technology is an understatement, look at it!"

BB"It honestly looks as if its from another world, but that would be impossible for such a thing to happen."

YXL:"So are we just going to stand here or what? The loot thats in there must be worth at least a hundred Lien each!"

RR:"Alright team RWBY, its looting time!"

The 4 young students entered the remains of the piece of the space station, which to their surprise, weren't able to find anything considered to be treasure or even a functioning weapon. All they found were scraps of what appears to be robots that were either shot or slashed with a sword. The doors(aside from the entrance) didn't budge even after pushing several buttons of the clearly broken control panel. The team was ready to give up.

RR:"Well this was a waste of time... Not a single thing here! Just junk and broken guns!"

WS:"? Whats this?"

A door that looks functional was spotted by Weiss.

WS:"Everyone, this door can actually be opened! This might be the one!"

RBY quickly went over to the White of the group and were excited on what's at the other side.

RRYXL:"Open it! We have to see if there's any valuable loot!"

When they went through the door, they weren't expecting something ghastly. Hundreds of robotic body parts were left all over the ground, some appeared to be still working. Their design is blue as their body with a giant red orb as their face.

WS:?! Watch out you dolt!" One of the robots shot at the red reaper and hit the young huntress at the left leg, causing a burn mark to appear on the leader.

RR:"Ahh! I had my aura on, yet I feel pain!" The blonde brawler immediately crushed the shooter's head with a punch, retiring it instantly.

YXL:"There's another door there! Lets just book it get over before we get shot at again!"

Unsurprisingly, the functioning robots shot at the 4 huntresses, with them barely able to make it to the red door with a split O symbol. The White and Black of the group decided to destroy the rest of the robots to ensure that they wouldn't be able to continue doing damage to them. After all the robots were dispatched, they analyzed the symbol on the final door.

RR:"Why does the O look as if it were sliced in half?"

YXL:"I don't know, but I'm getting a bad feeling about this door. Should we enter?"

RR:"Well we did come here to find something worth of value, let's just end this already."

WBY:"Agreed."

Upon entering, they found out that they were on top of the wreckage, it was higher than they thought. Just a little farther north from the team, Ruby spotted what appears to be a person lying on the ground.

RR:"Guys look! A person on the ground!"

YXL:"Yeesh, they look as if they've seen better days."

BB:"? Wait, why does it look as if they have cracks on their body?"

WS:"Wait, does that mean we found not a person, but a robot?"

RR:"Well that's a relief, at least they aren't technically dead. I think I can repair them just fine."

YXL:"At least we found a robot, a good looking one at that, thay actually have hair."

WS:"So what's its name?"

RR:"Wait there's something written on they're forehead. Zero?"

YXL:"Well, I guess "Zero" might be worth something if we sell it."

RR:"Yang, we're not going to sell them, we should present them to Ozpin to see if we can rebuild Zero. Wait hold up. A handle and a pistol? So I guess they did that to the other robots huh?"

WS:"Its getting late, lets just call a Bullhead and get back to Beacon."

BB:"After all of this, I just want to read something to get my mind off of this expedition."

After a while, the flying airship came in a good 15 minutes after their call and went back to Beacon with the damaged robot. After presenting the robot to their headmaster, he gives team RWBY a job well done.

O:"It appears as though the expedition wasn't entirely successful, you were able to recover one damaged robot from the wreckage, I'll allow Miss Rose to keep this Zero as her property, as well as these 2 items.

RR:"So one robot, a handle, and a pistol. Not bad for a failed expedition."

O:"I have good fate that you can take responsibility for your new member."

RR:"Wait, the robot is a new member?! So cool!"

O:"I'll leave you to fix him. And with that, have a good afternoon Miss Rose."

RR:"Alright, time to fix my robot and these 2 new toys to play with. I can't wait for it to be finished!"

The reaper spent the rest of the day fixing Zero, as well as finding out that the "handle" was actually a weapon, a beam saber.

RR:"A laser sword?! Sweet! I'm definitely going to keep you as backup."

She then discovered that he runs on a different type of energy, one that didn't run on Dust. She decided to remodel the generator so that it can run on Dust, powering Zero. She proceeded to fix and patch up the numerous cracks that were on Zero.

The repairs were finally finished at 9:30pm, and Ruby was exhausted.The night sky had already been in view, and WBY were already in their beds.

RR:"Whew! Finally finished repairing you, all I need to do is to boot you up in the morning and you can start working as team RWBY's new member. Good night Zero. See ya."

 **The next morning**

After a simple breakfast and bath, Ruby called up the rest of her team as well as her friend Juane Arc's, team JNPR, consisting of Juane Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren. She was excited showing her friends and sister the repaired Zero. They gathered to the cliff with the launchpads and sat on the grass as Ruby presented Zero, concealed by her blanket. After what seemed like hours of talking from her friends and sister, Ruby finally made it to the cliff and proceeded to show the red robot.

RR:"Today's the day when I present to you, the new member of team RWBY, Zero!! "

Removing the blanket, she revealed the fixed Zero, now looking better than when they found him, and on his forehead was the symbol of a burning rose, replacing the simplistic 0.The robot was red in design, and had flowing golden hair as the wind went by the 8 students. The lower front area could be better though...

JA:"Woah, he looks like a person. Though I question the design on his lower area."

The knight in training was promptly slapped by Weiss as he made the comment.

WS:"Don't you dare question his design, not because I don't want to, but because I don't want to be reminded of what it looks like."

PN:"He looks like an upgraded Atlesian knight, I wonder how he fares in combat?"

NV:"Hey Ruby, can he break legs? He totally can right?"

LN:"Nora, robots aren't supposed to harm people, remember?"

YXL:"Just boot him up already! We're tired of waiting!"

RR:"Oh! Sorry... Well, all I need to do is to put this new energy source into him, and he can start, just got to put this here and... done!"

Upon placing the new generator into the robot, Zero is starting to awaken, causing light to be created from the him, while everyone gasps in awe. Several beeps are heard from Zero as the noise started to get louder. This causes Blake to cover her cat ears due to the loud noise.

BB:"At least it isn't Ruby's whistle, but still!"

RR:"Woah, its actually working! My first time repairing a robot, and it actually didn't explode in flames!"

WS:"This light is kind of annoying though..."

After a couple seconds, the light finally dissipated as Zero had awaken once more. Everyone was amazed as Zero opened his eyes.

RR:"...Zero?"

Z:"...Who are you?"

End of Chapter 1


	2. New World, New People to Meet

**I'm slightly changing the format for this fic. You guys were right on how using the characters' initials were dumb, so I'm going for something different. Or at the very least, different enough. With that said, thanks for the reviews. As for Zero having an 0 symbol on his helmet, I just added that for shits and giggles. I may have wanted to write this for fun, but I still wanted to be somewhat enjoyable for others.**

 **Anyways, here's the format I'm using:**

"Character Dialogue"- Obviously one of the most important aspects of a fanfiction and a story in general.

" _Character thoughts_ "- What a character is thinking.

"Scroll messages"\- Message or voice mail.

 **I want more reviews for this fic.**

* * *

The light vanished as the reawakening of Zero was , the repairs did wonders for the reploid. He looked far more cleaner than when team RWBY first found him on top of the wrecked chunk of helmet was shiny under the daylight of Remnant,and the 0 symbol surrounding his blue crystal was instead replaced with a burning and broken wires were absent,and his body was overall in a better only thing the red android has in mind is where he is.

"... _Where am I? This isn't where Ragnarok crashed is it? I would've been dead if it did..."_ His train of thought was broken as a small girl wearing and red approached him. She looked like she was 12 or 13 judging by her petite appearance.

"Zero?" This little red riding hood wanabe knew his she be an ally or foe?In front of her were 7 more people. They all looked near the same age,17.2 blondes,1 redhead,1 gingerhead,2 black haired, 1 white haired.5 more females and only 2 males are staring at the advanced robot with curiosity amd caution.

"Ruby! Be careful,we don't know what he can do...Just try not to get hurt,okay?"The white haired girl warned the small one,now identified as appears to be worried for the younger girl.

"She's right you know,he could be like those other robots we encountered we encountered at the wreckage remember?"The black haired female also shared her worries to Ruby. The most interesting thing about her is the black bow on her looks as if it were twitching at times.

"If he lays a finger on my precious baby sister, I'll break him, only worse." This tall blonde threatened the robot,as if he were some sort of genocidal machine. She has long messy blonde hair running down from the back of her head.

" _I don't know these people... They're just mere children...Wait...is that a building?I need to find out where I am..."_ He's starting to question his situation. He is near a cliffside with 8 other people staring at him as if he were some thought that if he quickly moved to the castle like structure,he could find help,and so he did, quickly dashing to the nearest building for help,leaving the others in shock for his sudden movement.

"?!Wait! Zero!"Somehow,Ruby was able to catch up to the more experienced battle machine and was near him in no time,rose petals falling in her path.

" _How fast is this little girl?She caught up to me in no time.."_ Zero couldn't ignore it anymore,he's near a bunch of children,one of them managing to be as fast if not faster than him,and she looks young.

"Wait! You can't go running without knowing where you are! Let me help you, we found you 2 days ago and were only just repaired yesterday after all."This girl somehow managed to repair an advanced android,and withh only a couple tools,this Ruby person might have tweaked his design slightly.

"...So I didn't die..."Zero finally spoke and the others grew even more careful new the red android,while slowly approaching the 2 shades of red.

"You can speak? Well, that makes things easier to communicate with you. Let's start of with proper introductions, my name is Ruby Rose! What's yours? We already knew your name, but it wouldn't hurt to repeat yours right?" She really is a naiive person. At least he knew her full name.

" _She worries for me... just like her... wait, something is in that folliage."_ As Zero is recollecting his train of thought, he noticed black fur sticking out in a nearby bush. It's definitely something dangerous. As the other 7 were coming over to the girl and robot, the creature finally revealed itself. The beast is a black wolf with its ribs sticking out its chest. The wolf's face is skeletal and its eyes emmit a feeling of murder. The black beast lunged out of the bush, attempting to kill the young girl. The attack failed as the reploid collided his fist into the chest of the murderous wolf, causing it to be knocked out temporarily.

"Ruby!" The blonde and others are unfortunately 30 ft. away to help their young friend, leaving the reploid to defend her from the creature.

"What a disgusting creature, black fur and bones sticking out." At this point, he realized that that he didn't have his saber and buster shot on him. Someone took it while he was being repaired. It didn't take long for Zero to find out who took them. He noticed the familiar handle on the satchel of the red riding hood.

"That saber... that's my weapon you have there." Ruby was surprised that the 'laser sword' as she called it, was actually the weapon of the robot she fixed. She assumed it was a weapon of a fallen soldier. Time was running out as the wolf was slowly recovering from the metallic punch. It's clearly furious, judging from the large snarls its making.

"If you know how to use it, please kill that beowolf!" So that was the beast's name. The girl clumsily handed Zero his saber, hoping that he's capable of elliminating the grimm wolf. Thankfully, he is more than efficient for killing the foul creature.

The wolf let out a roar as the beowolf rose its left claw at the reploid, thinking it would be powerful enough to easily break its metallic opponent. The claw then swiped down, only to see that it no longer has one. Zero has severed the beast's paw before it came down on him, with said body part on the ground, disintergrating for some reason. As the wolf was processing what had happend, the reploid took the time to cut his murderous opponent's head with a powerful cut from his saber, ichor gushing from the severed wound of the creature, splashing onto its metallic hunter.

" _The hell is this? This can't be oil coming from that wolf... its gone..."_ As Zero regained his composure from the spilt substance on him, he noticed that the attacker's corpse is no longer in this world. What was that creature and why was it a thing? Immidiately after he removed the foul liquid form his body, Ruby quickly hugged him, catching the cold robot off guard. He was never hugged before, even when Ciel was thankful for the legendary reploid for his assistance, she would always say it rather than performing an action of gratitude.

"That was awesome! You stood there in front of the grimm and didn't even move from your position! Tou cut its head off like and you didn'tmeven flinch! You're like some sort of prodigy... I knew it was a good idea to fix you!" This Ruby person was admiring the reploid for his quick kill on the beowolf, like she made some sort of omega level weapon. As if fate was laughing at Zero's current predicament, he got another hug, this time from the tall blonde. The others followed suit soon after.

"Thanks for protecting my little sis robo-dude, I owe you one." The robot was lucky to be metallic as this was the blonde's infamous bearhug.

"Let me go!"Although he wasn't complely fine being hugged not once, but twice on the same day. It wasn't something he was used to. He did learn that the petite one was the younger sister of this blonde at the very least.

"Alright, alright. No need to be loud and blunt, Im just trying to thank you." She is thankful for saving her sibling, that mattered to her, but not to the robot. As the others were checking up on Ruby, he sliped out snd dashed over to the castle, this time with the fast petite girl distracted from her friends.

" _I need to find someone who can help me inside that building. I can't let children like them be involved. Its not like they can be of much assistance, although the small one managed to catch up to me..."_ Fate continues to laugh in the face of the fightng robot as Ruby once again appeared in front of Zero, this time with a face of annoyence. Or at at least an attempt to look annoyed. She instead looked as if she had food in her cheeks. How was she able to find him in no time, its like he has a tracker on him so that she would find him no matter where she is.

"Would you stop running off?! I can't help you if you're constantly running of where you could potentially hurt yourself or worse!" She's being really clingly towards the android, as if he was her precious toy... Unless..

"...You said that you found and repaired me recently correct? Does that give you the right to treat me as your property?" His free will is starting to show on Ruby. She was taken aback by his reply. Techinically she found him before the other 3 and she repaired him while (without permission from the then broken android) replacing certain parts to complete his repairs while proceeding to put a program on him to locate and track the reploid at any place at any time.

"Uuhhhh... technically yes... I was the one who found you lying on top of the wreckage and I maay or may not have replaced certain parts of yours and I may or may not have installed a program on you where I can track you if... you're... on... yeah...sorry."This girl had the nerve to tamper with the reploid, and to top it all off, she had a tracking program on him somewhere so that she could find him no matter what he does.

"If what you say is true, then can you walk with me towards that castle? I can't escape you after all." Seems like he had no choice but to have this little girl follow him wherever he goes. He would tolerate 1 person talking on the way, but he definetely couldn't handle 8 people. On cue, the others appeared, obviously out of breath from running.

"Hey Renny, Ruby's robot keeps on running away from her, you think he wants to break a couple legs on his way?" The ginger spoke to her green partner, with the nickname of 'Renny'. His name is most likely just Ren.

"Nora, what did I say about robots harming people?" 'Ren' told the ginger named 'Nora', another name learned for the red metal fighter.

"Hey Ruby, you could at least slow down a little before running of with Red here.?" The male blonde with the black hoodie suggested to his little friend.

"Sorry Juane, I can't keep him out of my sight. Want to make sure he's functioning right." Yet another name learned for him, Juane.

"Makes sense, he is essentially walking metal with an A.I." The redhead with emerald eyes uninentionally insulted Zero, more so on the 'A.I' part.

"And who says I'm a robot mindlessly following orders?" The red fighter replied, with some salt in it.

"Sorry, just thought you would be like an Atlesian Knight only more advanced in combat. My name is Pyrrha by the way, it was actually kind of cool meeting you at the cliffs." At this point, he's really hoping that Pyrrha would be the last to tell their name to him for the day.

"Well, if I have to be honest, he seems to have more mobility than the Knights, as evident when he ran quickly 2 times. I, Weiss Schnee, would like to observe you, Zero. I apolagize for Pyrrha's comment about you." He's had it. He just didn't care anymore. He's going to that castle and no words or introductions from these children are going to stop him anytime soon.

"That's it. Im leaving before more of you opened your mouths." He quickly dashed as fast as he can, trying to arrive to the castle, all the while ignoring the protests that came from the 7 children running. Ren meanwhile is silent. Ruby is running alongside Zero telling him to stop running and stay in one spot, but he simply ignored it, not caring for the little girl's words.

* * *

It took a couple minutes of nothing but running and yelling from the 8 people he had met so far, but they finally reached the castle, and its far bigger up close than when he saw it in the cliffs. He took a moment to admire the design of the castle, only to get scolded from Weiss and tired eyes from Ruby. The other 6 merely watched the event unfold.

"How many times are you going to run away from us?! Its like you're a rogue among robots!" That reminded Zero of one word, Maverick. Even with most of his memories still being foggy, he had known the word as if it were a plague. Next was the hooded reaper and her attempt to convince the reploid.

"I know that you didn't want to be tracked like this all the time, but I'm doing this to make sure you don't get hurt." Even Ciel wasn't this protective than the petite child. She at least believed that he can do things she couldn't. Zero was ready to counter the child with his thoughts.

"I can watch over myself just fine, I don't need your help." His words were blunt and clear, and never exaggerates them. Ruby felt a little hurt from his cold reply, Weiss however was thinking of something else. She then proceeded to get an odd looking device from her person.

"You may have easily killed that beowolf, but you're still just a robot. For your sake, stat here. I have to call someone." The snow haired girl tapped a couple numbers on the holographic communicator, but it wasn't answered. She decidedmto leave a simple voice mail instead.

"Winter, me and my team found an android that could be beneficial to you and the Atlas military. If you heard this message of mine, I urgently want you to travel to Beacon and analyze him for me." He found it suspicious that Weiss would contact this 'Winter' to tell her to retrieve him to be analyzed by a military of sorts. The last time this happend, a corrupt doctor ended up upgrading his original body to be a God of destruction to rule the world. The reploid decided to snatch the communicator away to ensure that she wouldn't contact this person. Needless to say, she was not happy at Zero.

"Hey! Give that back! What if you break it you bucket of bolts!" She tried to grab her device back, only to be horrified as Zero quickly smashed the communicator into the cement pavement to ensure she wouldn't make more calls or messages to the military. What happend next was the loudest screeching that the red fighter ever heard.

"You metallic dolt! That scroll cost tons of lien! Ruby!" The red girl jumped when her name was called by the angry snowflake, Zero meanwhile, was unfazed. Its Ruby's turn to scold Zero.

"Zero! You can't just take people's stuff without permission! You even broke her scroll!" How hypocritical to say that he isn't allowed to take something when the girl tampered with the robot without his acknowledgement. The blonde went over to her sister and Weiss.

"Shoot, look what you did. You broke her scroll and made Ice Queen furious." The blonde was next to her sister all the while pinning down the snowy huntress.

"Xiao Long! Let me go!" Oh look another name for him to remember, he's getting irritated at this point. How many people are going to pop out just to pester him? Fate seems really cruel to Zero today because 2 more show up out of the doors of the castle. One of them has silver hair with a green suit, and he other has platinum blonde hair with questionable attire.

"It appears as though you were able to fix your robot Miss Rose, and it looks as if he wants nothing to do with any of you. Such a shame too, because I had considered putting him on your team." This silver haired person knew about how he was fixed and felt a little insultedmto be called "her robot", but the thing that caught Zero's attention was him mentioning being put on a team. Weiss seemed upset at this person's decision, what with the robot breaking her property.

"You're putting this disrespectful hunk of metal on our team, how would this work wih him being uncooperative?" To be fair to Zero, he didn't knew who any of them are. He's in another place he's not familiar with. Ruby then stepped forward with the same device that Weiss had.

"Sorry Zero, but I have something to do, and I apolagize in advance..." What did she mean by this... wait, if she has the device in her hand and her mentioning a program of tracking him... she's going to shut him down. Zero went over to Ruby to try and grab her device but she already tapped the screen before he made it to her.

"Hold it! don't shut me do-" His voice stopped as he shut down, essentially immobilizing him. She has some configurations to do to Zero to make him more efficient in socializing with other people. He may be a fighter like the 7 others, but he managed to be worse at making new friends than her. She had a sad look on her face as she stared at the robot, realizing that maybe he is right, that he shouldn't treat him as property, but as a person, like her friends. Her sister stepped in to comfort her for what she did.

"Don't worry, you'll get another chance to befriend him someday. Besides, new member on the team! If you managed to become friends wih Weiss here, I'm sure you can do the same with Zero as well. You're our leader, I know you'll do it." The blonde was certain that her little sister would obtain Zero's trust as a partner. The cat like girl approached her little leader and did her best to comfort her.

"Well that just happend, lets take him back to our room, we'll see if there's something wrong in his programming." The bowed girl spoke up to her leader and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You're right, maybe there's something wrong with him after all. Probably a glitch in his control chip." The heiress was puzzled at the statement her young partner made.

"He has a control chip inside him? Where is it?" Her partner replied by showing her the blueprints she had copied from Zero's memory files.

"I copied them onto my scroll. The blueprints were one of the only readable ones I could get. Most of the files in his memory were interesting, but not in the discovering kind. They were either empty or a scrambled mess of words." She proceeded to look up one of the files only to see an absolute wall of text, filled with mixed up words. There were some readable sentences mentioning this 'reploid' simply named 'X' and how they used to be great partners fighting together against other reploids turned 'Maverick' until they fought an opponent so powerful that X had to use all of his power, ultimately leading to his death. What caught their interest was that the robots they faught were instead called reploids that had turned 'Maverick'. Does this mean that Zero killed multiple robots that had malfunctioned and had done so for a long time?Weiss and the others were interested at the now idnetified reploid's past and this X. Xiao Long ended up breaking the immersion of the robot's history.

"Who names themself X? That's like naming Weiss 'White' instead." The heiress wanted to argue with her tall teammate, but she decided that she wanted to spend the rest of the day in their dorms.

"You know what? I think we should be relaxing for today. We mostly ran after Zero, yelling our lungs off." 6 of the teenagers agreed with the snow haired girl adn teams RWBY and JNPR left saying next that they'll hang out next time. Juane had a suggestion for his fellow leader.

"Hey Ruby, we should hang out in the city sometime,all 8 of us. Promise." The knight suggested to the reaper and she accepted the offer.

"Sure Juane, maybe when Im done fixing Zero." Nora was excited to hear this and had a look that resebmles a kid on a sugar rush.

"You should totally bring him with us! I bet explosions would appear when he's around!" Her magenta eyed partner simply brought her over to their dorm room before something bad with her happens. Nora can get a little crazy after all.

"It would be fun to do something with all 8 of us, I look forward to it." The amazonian wanted to have a team bonding experience to feel like the others.

"Alright, I promise to bring Zero over too. See ya!" Ruby grabbed Zero expecting him to be heavy but was instead slightly heavier than her. She went over to the forge instead of the dorm room where her other teammates were heading, leaving the WBY of her team with their headmaster and professor.

"I'll go over to where Miss Rose is heading, I bid you farewell." The platinum blonde then went over to the forge while the headmaster says his farewell to the 3, going back to the academy while sipping his coffee.

"Well this was interesting, I suppose you can go now. See you all next semester." He knew that they're still children, so he might as well let them play their part. After all, they would never relive their childlike wonders after acada growing up slaying the grimm in the future.

"I could use a shower right now, anyone want to bathe?" The blonde's teammates nodded in agreement, spending the rest of their day relaxing after the reploid's first day of experimentation. They decided that once Zero is reprogramed by Ruby, they should get him in the Emerald Forest to test his abilities in battle. Little did they know that Zero is more complex than they thought, more so on his programming. But he could still be an extremely valuable asset to the team.

* * *

Winter Schnee, highly respected specialist of the Atlas military was having a mundane day. The meeting was longer than usual and was getting bored by the end of it. After it ended, her scroll had a notification for a voice mail, sent by her sister Weiss of all people. Now she's curious,

" _A voice mail? And it's sent by Weiss? It should be something important to message me."_ She played the voice mail and got something that might be of help to Atlas, the information coming from her sister, who was studying in Beacon.

"Winter, me and my team found an android that could be beneficial to you and the Atlas military. If you heard this message of mine, I urgently want you to travel to Beacon and analyze him for me." An android? They already had the Atlesian Knights 200 finised an mass produced to replace the AK 130. Why would Weiss even message her for 1 mere android. Regardless, perhaps she MIGHT be right. She decided to head over to Beacon, to analyze this robot.

" _If this android can be of help, we should bring over a couple of our new AK 200s to test both of their combat abilities.I hope Weiss is correct about it being, helpful,otherwise, she's lying just to spend more time with me._ " With that, Winter planned out to headover and bring a dozen of the new Knights over to Beacon to look at this 'beneficial' android, not knowing that the robot is more powerful beyond her imagination and the Knights.

 **End of Chapter 2**


End file.
